THE LIFE OF TWO LOVERS
by jaymia shiba
Summary: LOVE IS SOMETHING A PERSON CANNOT GET EASILY . THIS IS A STORY ABOUT TWO PEOPLE WHO MEET AND LET THEIR LOVE BLOOM.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS ONE THING IN OUR LIFE WE CANT GET EASILY. THIS STORY IS ABOUT TWO PEOPLE WHO REALISE THEIR LOVE AND CAN DO ANYTHING TO MAKE THE OTHER ONE HAPPY**


	2. the beach

**LOVE IS ONE THING IN OUR LIFE WE CANT GET EASILY. THIS STORY IS ABOUT TWO PEOPLE WHO REALISE THEIR LOVE AND CAN DO ANYTHING TO MAKE THE OTHER ONE HAPPY. **

* * *

><p>HARWOOD COUNTRY HAS MANY EXCELLENT COLLAGES BUT MOST PREFFERED WAS HARWOOD COUNTRY HIGH. THE SCHOOL WHICH CONSISTS OF<p>

ALL THE RICH PEOPLE. ONE OF THEM WAS EMMA GOODALL, SHE HAS A PASSION FOR PHOTOGRAPHY. SHE LOVES NATURE AND CAN DO ANYTHING TO SAVE

IT.

HER BFF IS GIA MORAN WHO IS THE MISS PERFECT BUT EMMA WAS ALWAYS THE HOMECOMING QUEEN. THEY BOTH LOVED TO TEXT EACH OTHER LATE

NIGHTS AND TALK ABOUT BOYS . EMMA NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND . GIA ALWAYS TRIED TO FIND A BOY FOR HER. THEY BOTH ARE SO PROTECTIVE OF EACH

OTHER.

TODAY IS THE LAST DAY FOR VACATION AND BOTH THE GIRLS HAD PLAN TO GO TO BEACH . GIA COMES TO GOODALL HOUSE TO PICK UP EMMA.

SHE ALWAYS FELT JEALOUS OF EMMA BECAUSE SHE HAD A BIG MANSION MORE BIGGER THAN HERS. BUT NEVER SHOWED IT OUT BECAUSE THEY BOTH

WERE BFF'S.

GIA KNOCKED ON THE DOOR OF GODALL HOUSE. EMMA COMES OUT.

EMMA:HI GIA. HOW ARE YOU

GIA:I AM HEALTHY AS A HORSE AND YOU

EMMA:GOOD

GIA:LETS GO TO BEACH

EMMA:FOR SURE

* * *

><p>IN BEACH<p>

EMMA:ITS SO CROWDY HERE . RIGHT

GO CHANGE

EMMA:SURE

* * *

><p>AFTER CHANGING<p>

EMMA:WHY DONT WE BUILD SAND CASTLES.

GIA:SURE THING

THEY BUILD SAND CASTLES , SWIM , PLAY FOR SOMETIME TILL IT IS NIGHT.

EMMA:GIA, LETS GO TO OUR SECRET PLACE

GIA:OK. EM

* * *

><p>IN THEIR SECRET PLACE.<p>

THEIR SECRET PLACE IS WHERE THEY FIRST MET AND GIA HEARD EMMA SINGING.

EMMA:NIGHT SKY LOOKS GOOD RIGHT.

GIA: YEAH. SEE A SHOOTING STAR.

EMMA:LETS WISH FOR SOMETHING.

THEY CLOSE THEIR EYES

I WISH I FIND MY MAN. WISHES EMMA


	3. THE DAY STARTS

THANKYOU TO DRAGONKING19 FOR THE REVIEW. REALLY APPRICIATE IT.

* * *

><p>TODAY WAS THE DAY SCHOOL REOPENS . EMMA AND GIA REALLY LOVE TO GO TO SCHOOL BUT NOT AFTER THE VACATION. EMMA ALWAYS SCORED A MARK GREATER THAN GIA. EMMA WAS THE SCHOOL"S SECOND MISS PERFECT AFTER GIA. TODAY IS THE DAY THEY BOTH WERE WAITING FOR. TO MEET NEW PEOPLE AND THEIR OLD FRIENDS.<p>

* * *

><p>EMMA WOKE UP LISTENING A BEEP SOUND FROM HER PHONE. IT WAS NONE OTHER THAN GIA,HER BFF.<p>

EMMA SMILED READING THE TEXT. THE TEXT WAS ''HEY, SLEEPY HEAD. READY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND MAKE NEW FRIENDS. MAYBE EVEN BOYFRIEND''.EMMA

REPLIED ''GIA, I AM READY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND NO BOYFRIEND. PICK ME UP AT 8'' AFTER REPLYING EMMA WENT DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE HER MOM COOK

HER FAVORITE STRAWBERRY MOMS NAME IS LUCY GODALL

EMMA:MORNING MOM(EMMA HUGS HER MOM)

LUCY:HI BABY. HOW WAS THE SLEEP.

EMMA:REALLY GOOD AND THANKS FOR MAKING MUFFINS. TODAY I FEEL LIKE I HAVE A CARVING FOR THEM.

LUCY:I UNDERSTAND. GO GET READY. I WILL SERVE THE FOOD.

EMMA:YEP. MOM AND ONE THING GIA IS PICKING ME UP AT 8.

LUCY:OK BABY.

* * *

><p>EMMA GETS READY AND GOES DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE HER DAD READING DADS NAME IS GEORGE GODALL<p>

EMMA:MORNING DAD

GEORGE:MORNING EMMA. READY TO GO TO SCHOOL.

EMMA:YES.

LUCY:EAT YOUR BREAKFIRST EMMA.

FOR THE FOOD.

GEORGE:BYE AND SEE YOU AT NIGHT MY BOTH BABIES.

* * *

><p>GIA ARRIVES NEAR GODALL HOUSE AND KNOCKS THE DOOR. EMMA COMES OUT AND LOOKED LIKE A BEAUTY.<p>

EMMA:MORNING GIA.

GIA:MORNING EM.

LUCY:BE CAREFUL AND GO TO SCHOOL.

EMMA:SURE MOM


	4. THE MEETING

GUYS REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS. ANY ADVICES PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

><p>EMMA AND GIA WALK TO THE SCHOOL AS IT IS ONLY TWO BLOCKS AWAY FROM GODALL HOUSE.<p>

EMMA:READY FOR TODAY

GIA:NOT TOTALLY

EMMA:YEAH. HEY , YOU SHOULD BE READY TO MEET YOUR CRUSH,MR. JAKE HOLLING.

GIA:EM, DONT SAY THAT TO ANYONE. YOU PROMISED ME.

EMMA:OK DONT WORRY.

GIA HAD A CRUSH ON JAKE HOLLING, ONE OF THE FRIENDS THEY BOTH HAVE. HE IS A SOCCER PLAYER AND PRESIDENT OF THE SOCCER CLUB. GIA NEVER

CONFESSED IT AS JAKE IS MORE RICHER THAN HER AND MORE POPULAR THAN HER.

GIA:THANKS

EMMA: NO PROBLEM.

GIA:THERE YOU GO SCHOOL COMES.

EMMA:YEAH AFTER LONG TIME.

GIA:YEP

EMMA FEELS A TAP ON HER SHOULDER AND TURNS WAS NONE OTHER THAN NOAH CARVER. HE WAS A LOVER OF SCIENCE.

NOAH:HEY

GIA:MORNING NOAH

EMMA:HI NOAH . LONG TIME NO SEE.

NOAH:THATS FOR SURE.

WHILE THEY WERE TALKING A CAR ENTERS . IT WAS JAKE HOLLING.

EMMA:MORNING JAKE.

JAKE:MORNING EM.

NOAH :HEY MAN

GIA. HI

JAKE:HI GUYS. MISSED YOU

EMMA:US TOO. LETS GO INSIDE.

* * *

><p>AFTER THEY ENTER THE CLASS, THEY SEE , THEIR OLD SCIENCE TEACHER.<p>

MR. BURLEY:HI STUDENTS.

EMMA:MISSED YOU MR BURLEY.

JAKE:YEAH . IT WAS A LONG TIME

ALL THE STUDENTS COME AND SIT IN THEIR PLACES . A BOY COMES NEAR EMMA. HIS NAME IS JHON , HE SAYS HE LOVES EMMA . BUT EMMA HATES HIM.

JHON:HEY SWEETY.

EMMA:JHON PLEASE.

JHON:OK OK. DONT WORRY SWEETHEART

NOAH:HE IS STILL BACK OF YOU

GIA:I WILL KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME

JAKE:I WILL HELP YOU THEN

EMMA OPENS HER BAG AND PLACES SOME WRAPPED GIFTS ON HER TABLE.

NOAH:HEY WHAT IS IN THAT.

EMMA:OPEN YOURSELF

ALL TAKE ONE OF THEM WHICH HAVE THEIR FAVORITE TAKES BLACK, GIA TAKES YELLOW,NOAH TAKES BLUE.

THEY OPEN HAVE SAME GIFTS. THEY ARE THE RINGS WITH A DIAMOND OF THEIR FAVORITE COLOURS.

NOAH:WHY THIS EMMA.

EMMA:THESE ARE PROMISE RINGS

JAKE:PROMISE FOR WHAT

EMMA:THAT WE WILL BE FRIENDS FOREVER.

GIA:FOREVER AND EVER.

THEY ALL WEAR THE RINGS.

EMMA:GUYS. I AM GOING TO MY LOCKER. I WILL BE BACK SOON

* * *

><p>EMMA KEEPS HER THINGS IN LOCKER WHEN SHE FEELS TAP ON HER SHOULDER. IT WAS THE DIRECTOR OF THE SCHOOL. .WITH A BOY<p>

STANDING NEXT TO HIM.

EMMA:MORNING SIR

:MORNING MISS GODALL. I WANT YOU TO MEET SOME. HE IS TROY BURROWS.

TROY:HEY.

TROY NEVER HAD A LOVE LIKE WHEN HE SAW EMMA HE FELT LIKE BUTTERFLIES IN HIS FELT HYPNOTISED THE TIME HE SAW

HER.

EMMA:HI. EMMA GODALL

TROY:TROY BURROWS NICE TO MEET YOU.

MR SPENCER:YOU ARE ONE CLASS . YOU CAN TAKE HIM TO THE CLASS.

EMMA:SURE SIR.

LEAVES

EMMA:WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL TROY.

TROY:THANKS AND YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL COMPANION

EMMA:THANKS.

TROY:I ONLY SAID THE TRUTH


	5. could it be my first love?

emma:you are a good guy

troy:thanks.

emma:met anyone

troy:yeah.

emma:who

troy:you

emma:except me

troy:no one

emma:hey. you wanna meet my friends

troy:later. i have some work

emma:bye and welcome to harwood.

troy:thanks and bye

* * *

><p>emma keeps thinking about troy while feeling butterflies in her stomach.<p>

she starts describing troy.

that hair and eyes which every guy would want to impress a girl.

that cute face and cheeks. the twinkle in his eye.

when she was thinking about troy gia comes to emma.

gia:hey you were late so i came to pick you up. is every thing ok.

emma:yeah. just met someone.

gia:a boy

emma:actually yeah

gia:ooh does emma godall like him.

emma:gia! please dont say that.

gia:ok. so tell really. do you think he is good

emma:yeah. he is good. can i ask you something

gia:always . tell me

emma:um...when i was talking to him i felt butterflies in my stomach

gia:really!that means you like him

emma:well...he is good

gia:oh emma i am gonna tell everyone

emma:gia no way you cant tell anyone

gia:ok. what is his name

emma:troy burrows

gia:ok mrs burrows time for class

emma:ok mrs holling

* * *

><p>please review and merry christmas<p>

have a nice vacation.


End file.
